Ways To Convince
by Kikyouko
Summary: This is my first story posted! Yay. It's a yaoi lime okay? DO NOT READ IF UNDER 14! It's a triangle between KuramaxYusukexHiei. I hope you like it. I think it's one of my best stories I have written....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ways To Convince By: Kikyouko  
The honey brown-eyed spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, had just gotten out of school with another detention. He had done something wrong except he just didn't know what he did wrong. The brown-eyed boy looked up to see Kurama in a distance.  
"Hey Kurama", he yelled running up to him waving. He made it seem like he hadn't seen him in years, even though it was only three hours of school.  
"Oh, hello Yusuke. Did you go to class today, or did you skip like usual?" The human form of the youko asked. The youko smiled as he looked up at a tree where Hiei, the shorter assassin, stood and then back at Yusuke. The dirty little fox was up to something that no one figured out yet.  
"...Hell no I didn't go to class! The place I go is the roof, that way I can skip and still be at school. You should try it sometimes..." The spirit detective replied.  
The assassin looked down trying to figure out what the youko was up to. He looked at his deep green eyes, and then back down at his greedy looking grin. Kurama looked back at Yusuke with the same look in his eyes and with an evil grin. The sly Youko faced Yusuke and smiled slightly.  
"Well...Yusuke I better get going if I'm going to finish my homework tonight." He yawned, as he neared home. Yusuke knew Kurama was up to something as well, because he usually has his homework done by this time, and plus the fact he did it at lunch period...Both were convinced he was up to something, as they both looked at each and nodded they went their separate ways. Yusuke decided to go home and see what his mother was doing at the time, although he knew she was probably sitting in her old red chair drinking a six-pack of beer or something.  
Yusuke stepped in the doorway to see exactly what he predicted...She was sitting in her red chair with a six-pack of beer on her lap. The brown- eyed spirit detective crept slowly upward towards the stairs. He didn't feel like getting in more trouble in the same day. Yusuke quietly stepped into his room without his mother noticing at all.  
"Hey Urameshi" Someone called from out the window. It was one of the detective's friends, Kazuma Kuwabara. The brown-eyed detective turned slightly, walked over to the window, and leaned out of it.  
"Hey Kuwabara. I don't think I'm feeling so good." The Urameshi continued. "I heard the arcade had some medicine and could cure you if you just play all the games. Why do you think?" He laughed a bit after saying so and looked over at the orange haired partner to respond.  
"Hey...um I dunno. My sister wants me home. It's probably to go help her pluck her mustache or something. And besides that I have to go see my Yukina!" Kuwabara replied in excitement.  
"Che...no one needs him anyways...Hey..." Yusuke muttered looking up. "Hiei why don't you come join the party?" Yusuke continued. "It's lots of fuuun..."  
"Wait a minute Urameshi, the shrimps here? I don't see him anywhere...have you finally gone nuts?" The orange haired partner yelled towards the window. Yusuke silently nodded and glanced over at the tree where the dark and all mighty kooramie or assassin, Hiei, stood. The assassin looked at the detective's window and jumped next to him on the sill (as in windowsill.). Yusuke jumped back in fright and looked back at the windowsill.  
"Oh it's only you Hiei. You scared me at first. So what do you say about going to the arcade? They really make you go game crazy!" The detective nodded.  
"Hn, why should I even step close to you?" He snickered, as he slowly rose upward from the sill (as in windowsill.). "So what's this arcade anyways? Is this a nigen contraption? If so I don't want to see or hear it." The assassin went on. Yusuke made a glare, while walking over to his briefcase.  
"Fine I have work to do anyways." He muttered under his breath. // Who needs them. I certainly don't. I guess I'll go to the arcade myself. // The detective thought. When everyone left Yusuke had become more quite, like if he needed someone there to brighten his day. Someone that he knew, was nice, and knew not to mess with him when he was in a bad mood.  
Just as he was done thinking a sly and sneaky youko snuck into the room, without the detective's knowing or permission. The youko crept up behind the brown-eyed boy, and stuck him in the side of his arm. The youko knew the detective wouldn't even feel it. Five seconds later he had fainted, but little did Kurama know that Hiei, the pure dark quiet assassin, was watching and seen the whole thing. Jumping to Yusuke's windowsill once more the assassin stepped onto the detective's floor, while standing face to face with the stingy, greedy, and blood thirsty Youko Kurama.  
"So fox, what do you think your doing with the detective? I won't let you take him!" Hiei said pulling out his well- shaped sword. The youko just smiled slightly, and disappeared leaving Yusuke on the bed. Hiei knew he was there somewhere but couldn't seem to sense any of his energy.  
"You won't let me take him will you?" The sly youko had appeared behind the ready to attack assassin and continued onward "Well Hiei how about I take you and the spirit detective?" Kurama said, and then stuck Hiei with a pointed needle as well. Both had fainted and there was no telling what would happen to them. The youko cockled, as he walked out of the doorway holding the detective and assassin each in another clutching arm.  
It was a two hours after Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had disappeared. Keiko and Kuwabara were the only one's that had noticed that they were gone. Everyone else was going on with their normal lives not knowing the dangers ahead. Kuwabara turned towards the young and pretty Keiko.  
"Hey Keiko, did you notice Urameshi has been gone for a long while?" The orange haired teen asked. Keiko looked down and moved her foot back and forth across the ground.  
"I'm sorry Kazuma, but I haven't seen Yusuke since school had gotten out. Do you think he's in trouble, or even worse like hurt somewhere?" The worried girl continued. "What if he was hit by a car again and died once more?" She finished.  
"Don't worry so much Keiko. If something happened I'm sure Koenma would have told us something! If he didn't that toddler will get punched so hard...he'd wish he had never met Kazuma Kuwabara!" The heroic partner demanded. Keiko nodded and smiled, thinking that Kuwabara was really a hero even though he was really just being a stupid fool (Sorry Kuwabara lovers!). The two walked along as they both followed the sidewalk as far as it could reach to the arcade. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark assassin awakened, to be locked in chains next to the unconscious spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, that was also chained up. The youko had been waiting for them both to get up. The youko smiled once more, when he had seen one awake.  
"So...that's what you get minding someone else's business Hiei. Now what do you think I should do with you? I know exactly what I'm going to do to the both of you." The fox grinned.  
"Well...what did the stupid detective do to you?" The assassin smartly remarked. The youko frowned and then suddenly glared at Hiei.  
"I still don't think it's your business, but Yusuke didn't do a thing to me. I just like him. I think he should be a good choice." The youko replied as he impatiently waited for the brown-eyed detective to awake.  
"A good choice for what? You stupid kitsune (Kitsune means fox in Japanese)! You don't need to do this Kurama? Let me and the worthless detective go!" The assassin yelled toward the youko with twitching platinum ears on top of his head.  
"Oh see you don't understand little assassin..." he started, as he patted the kooramie on his short spiked hair due. "I'm not planning to hurt you two. I'm planning something sweeter...like keeping you both...I think that would do just fine. Right? My choice is to keep you both that's what I meant by thinking Yusuke and yourself would be a good choice." The youko said in one innocent breath. The brown-eyed detective opened one eye slowly, wondering what had happened. He had no clue where he was at, and no knowing of how he had gotten in the peculiar place. Kurama eyed over at the spirit detective, and took in another deep breath.  
"So finally your awake. Little Hiei and myself have been waiting for a bit. We had to chat about something personal anyways. Am I not correct kooramie?" The youko finally finished. The assassin glared at the youko and looked back innocently at Yusuke. He was trying to figure out if the detective had a plan to get them out of the whole thing and if not they had no idea what would happen to them. The youko looked into their eyes trying to see what they were eyeing to each other back and forth, and over and over again. Yusuke had a certain look, the "I have a plan look!"  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama, and Hiei figured out his plan by his look...He was going to play along with Kurama. Yusuke didn't know much about the dangers and threats of a youko, all he knew was that they all liked games no matter what they did. Yusuke looked back over at the youko...  
"So fox boy what are we doing here? Can I at least go home now? I'm kind of tired from that stuff you gave me...and so is Hiei." The detective said desperately to get out of the situation he was in. The youko frowned again. And then glanced over at both of the two.  
"Why would you want to leave? You just got here, and I haven't started to play with you yet. If you tired you can go back to sleep, while I wait for you both to reawaken." The youko's eyes flashed a bit green and gold at the same time, as he spoke to the assassin as well as the spirit detective. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to Kuwabara and Keiko! ^_^U (Honestly I think Kuwabara + Keiko is a good couple.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The orange haired hero walked into the flashing, and amazing arcade along with, Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko. The girl didn't really like many games, unless she was worrying about Yusuke or just wanted to hang out with him or Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara expression didn't show that he was worried about Yusuke, but inside he felt something was wrong somewhere and didn't want to say anything because he didn't want the brown-haired, Keiko, to worry more about him. He had thought that if she were to know he was in some more deep shit that she would perhaps have a heart attack. The partner of the detective tried desperately to get the Urameshi off his mind. Keiko figured something was wrong too, by the way that the orange haired detective was thinking hard.  
The girl looked up at Kuwabara wondering what he could be thinking, and if it had anything to do with Yusuke not telling her something. The girl took in a deep breath and turned toward him.  
"Kuwabara...I must to know where Yusuke is. It's very important! Do you know where he is, or...or know anything?" The girl cried loudly. Kuwabara looked down, as she clutched his light blue jacket sobbing.  
"No...Keiko I don't know where he is...all I know is he is in trouble and needs me to help him. I sense it...but I really don't know why I would be able to sense it and no one else does. It could just be my imagination." He said trying to calm her down and patting her softly on the back. Suddenly Kazuma Kuwabara heard something...It...it was like Yusuke's voice inside his head, like he was trying to tell him something from a distance. Before speaking Keiko looked up again cause Kuwabara just zoned out into space, like difficultly trying to find or hear something.  
"KUWABARA ME AS WELL AS HIEI NEED YOUR HELP! KURAMA HAS CAPTURED US PLUS HE IS TRYING TO RAPE US BOTH!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP US! -"The voice played in Kuwabara's mind. He knew it was Urameshi, but didn't know where he was or how to reach him.  
"Urameshi? This isn't funny stop playing games –"Kuwabara said aloud and started to poke himself in the head. Keiko stared at Kuwabara like he was crazy for a moment and slipped away from his side. She had decided that if she were to find Yusuke she'd have to do it herself for once. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: So how'd I do on my first chapter? I really wanted to finish it all today but I thought I'd have to wait to post all the chapters...Tell me what you think and when I get 10 positive reviews I'll start working on the next chapter. It may take some time to post it though...So until then bye! Thanks for reading, Kikyouko 


	2. Chapter Two: “Kurama’s Choice – Keiko di...

Ways To Convince {Chapter Two: "Kurama's Choice – Keiko dies or Yusuke Stays"} By: Kikyouko *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As Keiko slipped away from Kuwabara's side, he still was trying to figure out how to get the spirit detective's attention. He of course, had no idea what so ever that the detective, Yusuke was not playing silly games.  
"So Keiko, let's go-" Kuwabara cut himself off when he noticed the girl wasn't really at his side. "Keiko! Where are you? Where'd you go???" He complained, as Keiko walked further, and further away from the Yusuke's orange haired friend. A sea-greened ice-maiden was standing on the other side of the walkway until she seen the all mighty Kazuma Kuwabara.  
"Kazuma," yelled the voice from an across direction. Kuwabara turned to see his girlfriend, Yukina, standing there with a gentle smile on her face and waving of her hand. Yukina smiled once more and crossed carefully. "Where's Keiko? I thought she was with you? Well at least that's what I had heard." Yukina said with a slight twist in her smile.  
Kuwabara looked up, down, and side from side, before sighing. The ice- maiden stared at the gentleman as she awaited his reply. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keiko's Role! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keiko was now maybe two miles away from Kuwabara and Yukina and was out of breath. She knew Yusuke had to be close, but where? Where was he? Her only chance to find out where the detective, Yusuke, was to get help from the Spirit World. She clasped her hands onto her face. Where was she to find the Spirit World's help?  
"Wait a minute. I bet Genkai will help!" She said soundlessly to herself. If she were to find Genkai it would have to be at her own temple. "Maybe Yusuke will be there too," Keiko smiled silently.  
She raced into Genkai's temple, to see her sitting there, drinking tea without Yusuke. Genkai frowned for a moment and then she looked at Keiko.  
"What's wrong now?" The master fighter questioned. Keiko's eyes looked like they were going to fill with tears.  
"Yusuke...He's not here right?" She softly muttered, trying to hold back her tears. Genkai noticed how much she was worried and knew it was no time for games.  
"No. He hasn't been here in a few days. Don't worry so much...He'll be back. After all he is my student," Genkai sounded with a warm smile. She had said all in her power that could cheer the girl up.  
"Well, Master Genkai. I was wondering if you could take me to the Spirit World. I must ask of Koenma to find Yusuke." She pleaded. The trainer stared at the girl for a few moments.  
"Alright, alright. Why do you need to see that halfass so badly anyways?" She questioned as she arose from the sport she was seated. Keiko's eyes filled with joy as she got ready to answer.  
"Thank you Master-Genkai! Oh...I think he's been missing too long and he's really starting to worry me," She exclaimed. Genkai smiled and stepped over to her.  
"I don't know why you think of such crazy things, but I guess I'll be taking you now." The old fighter said with amusement.  
Genkai had taken the girl to the Spirit World, where she was dropped off. Keiko walked in-front of the doorway and looked at the height of it with amazement. Suddenly a voice came from the speaker on the door.  
"This is the Spirit World. Who are you and why are you here?" It called loud and clear. It seemed the ogres were getting better at doing a lot of things, except for remembering people.  
"Um...I'm Keiko, the spirit detectives girlfriend. I am here to see Koenma. May I come in?" She nervously said with a small frown. The ogres opened the gates for the girl and she stepped in carefully as the gates closed behind her.  
Koenma was standing at the entrance of the palace looking building.. Keiko looked over at the prince. for a few extra moments, before running up to him.  
"Koenma? "She asked as soon as she reached his feet. Koenma turned slightly as he spotted the brown-haired girl.  
"Keiko! How'd you get here!" He exclaimed in a little bit of a shocked stage. There was no way a normal human could get into the Spirit World, unless dead. "Your not dead are you?" He finally asked.  
"Um...Hi...Koenma...Genkai was the one that brought me here. I need to ask of you a favor. Yusuke has been missing for a while now, so...I was wondering if...If...Could you find him for me?" She asked in a polite tone. Koenma hesitated and stared for a bit.  
"Yusuke? OUR NUMBER ONE SPIRIT DETECTIVE YUSUKE!? Sure, cause I myself would like to know where he is. I haven't seen Kurama or Hiei either. Do you know where they are?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke Part! (AGAIN!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurama looked over at the brown-eyed spirit detective. His eyes looked like they had the same death look they had in the Dark Tournament. Hiei was giving evil looks to the fox demon as well. It seemed they both couldn't take it there. How were they ever going to get out!?  
"So, Yusuke, I see you have figured out how to communicate with friends of yours." The evil youko grinned.  
"And so what if I did!? It really isn't going to help me if they can't reply!" He yelled to the youkai. Hiei glared at both of them and soon turned away.  
"Hn." Hiei snorted. Yusuke stared at Hiei for a moment and turned back to Kurama.  
"It could help you if you knew how to use it properly." The youko snickered and started to laugh at how pitiful they both looked. "Now to find that Keiko girl." He said disappearing.  
"No! KURAMA! WAIT!" Yusuke yelled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! I'm finally finished this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the next one. =P Chapter Three {Keiko's finish and Yusuke's disappearing} – Coming Soon! 


	3. Chapter Three: Keiko's Death

Ways To Convince {Chapter Three: Keiko's Death} By: Kikyouko *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*  
"Hiei! You're the only one that can help me save Keiko! Are you in?" Yusuke asked in quite a hurry. Hiei glared and turned away.  
"I'll think about it," He rudely replied with an evil smirk going across his face. Yusuke pulled at the chains until they finally snapped.  
"Finally, Hiei you have to help me. I've known Keiko ever since I was a child. I can't loose her now. It would bring too much pain." Yusuke sighed and looked to the ground. You could practically see the sadness in his eyes.  
"Why should I help you, detective? What have you done for me?" The assassin asked in a matter a curiosity.  
"Well, I have rescued your little sister many of times. Is there much more I could do? I don't have much time to spare!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Fine, I'm in. Detective." Hiei replied as he smiled gently at the spirit detective, Yusuke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama's Whereabouts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A sudden flash appeared just before the Rekai prince and Keiko. The girl stepped back as Koenma called in Botan.  
"So...this is Keiko? What a boring creature. How could my Yusuke like such a hideous thing!?" Kurama said first thing he showed up. "Now I will have to kill you all!" He finished with a smirk and a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "Boring!? I'm so not boring! Yusuke isn't yours because he's my boyfriend! I've been with him for as long as I can remember!" Keiko yelled back at the youko as her hair swayed and bounced up and down. "Tisk, tisk. You know not to speak to me like that." The youko grinned as the Rekai prince grasped her hand.  
"C'mon, Keiko. Let's run!" The said with a sprint for Spirit World's gates. Keiko's eyes flashed with anger. Why was she always being saved by, by someone!?  
"Excuse me? Why are we running you know Yusuke will come and take him on." She yelled at Koenma.  
"And something gives me the feeling Kurama has Yusuke. I don't know why by I can just feel it." The prince said frowning.  
"And he's right," Kurama smiled appearing in-front the two in a blink of their eyes. They both stepped backward and headed for the Nigen Kai. "You know...I am getting tired of being the cat chasing the mice. Let's change the game to Capture the Mice. Here's how the game is played. I will give you two seconds to get as far away as you can from me, but if I don't think it's far enough you both will be locked in my dungeon or cell until I decide to kill you. Oh and Koenma if you get caught not only will I do that but I'll take over Spirit World." The youko said in a death ringing tone.  
"Deal! One thing though...How will you be able to take over Spirit World with my father around?" Koenma asked awkwardly.  
"I have my ways." Kurama replied.  
"Two seconds!? That isn't enough!" Keiko yelled in the back round.  
"One," Kurama started as Koenma and Keiko dashed a short distance. "Two. You both loose." Kurama muttered.  
"What? That wasn't fair! You counted too fast!" Keiko shouted. The youko glared for a moment.  
"I know what I'll do with you." He snickered and began to laugh like a mad and evil scientist. The youko pulled a seed from his hair and shot it directly into the girls heart. "That was my death plant. You won't be able to move soon and then after five minutes you will die." He laughed once more.  
"Kurama, please reconsider!" Koenma pleaded desperately. The youko frowned and glared once more.  
"No. That is my final answer. I will not change what ever is done. She'll die so I can keep Yusuke to myself." Kurama smiled.  
"Kurama, Yusuke would be-" Koenma cut himself off to see the girl fall to her knees. He knew it was her last few minutes before dying. She soon dropped down flat and her heart stop beating. "W-would be heart broken. KURAMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Koenma screamed in shock.  
"I did what had to be done. I didn't like her much anyways. She was a disgrace even for humans." He replied in a cheerful mood.  
Koenma looked to the ground and handed the youko the key to the Spirit World. Suddenly two bright lights appeared in-front of the prince and youko.  
"It can't be...Hiei and Yusuke. I thought locked you two up for good?" Kurama questioned in amazement.  
"Keiko!!!!" Yusuke yelled running to her side and picking up her hand to see if there was still a pulse.  
"She's already dead. She was in my way anyways. Like I said I did what had to be done." Kurama took in a deep breath and looked at the assassin.  
"Hn. We didn't need her anyways. Right detective? Detective?" Hiei turned to see a tear trickle down the spirit detectives cheek.  
"I c-can't let him get away with it!" He screamed as he swung a punch that almost landed on him.  
"Aw...Yusuke's is being bad. If you don't stop you'll end up like your X!" The youko snickered.  
"I'd rather be dead with her than be with a creep like you!" Yusuke replied. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*A/N: Finished chapter three! I'll put chapter four up when I get 30 reviews! 


	4. Chapter Four: Black Dragon Wave

Ways To Convince {Chapter Four: Black Dragon Wave} By: Kikyouko Character may not be known: Bui, Karasu (From Dark Tournament)   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
"Better yet...your are going to be like your old girlfriend!" Kurama replied to the insult Yusuke had made. Soon they heard a loud growl from Hiei. He seemed to be glaring at Kurama...  
"You should learn not to piss off the detective. I might join in sometime!" Hiei said with a smirk Yusuke smiled as they both looked toward the tall youko to see what he would say next.  
"You finish off me? You're both just children to me. How could you possibly defeat me." The youko burst into laughter. As Hiei watched Yusuke power up to fight.  
"Yeah, I'll do more than finish you off Kurama. I'll make sure I kill you!" Yusuke yelled back to the youko. Kurama frowned to notice that the spirit detective was serious.  
"You won't be able to. You're both to weak. Even if you combined both your strengths...you'd be no match for me." He snickered once more. Hiei smirked again.  
"We'll see about that, fox. I do doubt in us both, but I do not doubt in the Black Dragon Wave. I'm sure I would win with such a move." He laughed knowing a youko couldn't block his wave. Hiei unwrapped his bandage slowly.  
"Remember, I'm stronger than Bui." The youko started. "And yet he could push your dragon back to you. Let's see how it fairs against me!" He finished with a turn of a smile.  
"You asked for-" Hiei was interrupted by the spirit detective.  
"Wait! Hiei, Kurama's human form is still our partner. We can't just destroy him!" Yusuke yelled as his black hair blew back more in the wind. Hiei smirked.  
"Of course not. I have my ways Detective. I am sure he'll will be fine." He replied smiling with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. Hiei grabbed a hold of the seal containing his dragon beneath it and began to pull it off slowly. Soon a black shape appeared on the assassin's arm. "I hope your ready!" He yelled.  
"I am. You won't be able to control it like last time." Kurama added. Soon a raven black haired man stepped out. He seemed familiar as well. Kurama turned sensing the presence. "K-Karasu..." He stuttered. "Hm? Youko. Fighting your partner?" Karasu said noticing the youko and assassin at each other's throats with comments. Yusuke blinked and looked over at Karasu along with Hiei and Kurama who were already looking.  
"Go away! Kurama and I are busy, Crow!" Hiei yelled before Kurama or Yusuke could say a word. Karasu stared and laughed. "Busy!? I'm going to watch the fight!" He joked.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina  
  
"I guess I lost Keiko." Kuwabara sadly admitted. "But I didn't mean to!" He continued acting very innocently. "I just remember her wanting to go find Yusuke. Wait! That reminds me we have to go find Yusuke. He's probably at Spirit World...He's always there." He agreed with his mind and said.  
"Yes, then let's go." She responded in a sweet tone. Kuwabara smiled as his cheeks started to lighten up. He grabbed her hand and transported to the Spirit World gates, where Yusuke, Hiei, Koenma, Karasu, and Kurama stood.  
"Hm? Hey finally! Kuwabara is here. Let's just give him a damn clap for being so fucking late!" Yusuke yelled as soon as he seen Kuwabara standing before him.  
Kuwabara burst into mad screams. "SHUT UP!" He yelled continuously. Yusuke didn't pay much attention though. He was too busy coming up with some nasty comment to say to Kuwabara when he would fall or something.  
"We have a situation here. No time for your stupid and unwise arguments!" Snapped Hiei. It seemed he was very tired of hearing the two argue every time they looked at one another.  
"Yeah. Fine Hiei. I'll stop fighting if he does first." Yusuke said punching Kuwabara smack in the cheek. Kurama laughed at the team's foolishness. They seemed to fight more than any of them worked together. Kurama turned back to Karasu and glared.  
"Yes. I am busy. Now flap your tubby little body and wings away." He continued. "We don't need any stalking birds in this area." He smiled and looked back over at the two arguing. "Stop fighting you incompetents!" Kurama growled.  
"Tubby!? Alright well then you're a chunky liver!" Karasu yelled to get some sort of reaction out of the youko. Kurama snarled and glared at Karasu.  
"Such a child." He muttered under his breath. "If you wanna insult someone you should try insulting a female puppy. It would be easier to come up with things to say." He giggled.  
Karasu just turned and disappeared with a "Hmph." – "Hmph."- Just that word and he was gone. Kurama smiled satisfied at the leaving of the Quest Class Crow Demon.  
"Alright. We're finished arguing." Yusuke said happily knocking Kuwabara out for the time being. Hiei stared at him, glared, then frown. He was still tired of the two fighting and arguing.  
"Then I guess it's time for the Black Dragon Wave! Everyone stand back!" Hiei yelled unleashing a huge amount of energy in the shape of a dragon and it was headed straight for Kurama   
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
A/N: That's it for now! Next chapter will be up when I get 40 reviews! 


End file.
